When Angels Cry
by Airalynn
Summary: Harry and Hermione are in seventh year. The heat is so intense they feel they're going insane. When Hermione is told to serve detention in the Dark Forest, she is captured. Love makes anyone do crazy things, but this is a little too crazy. HHr ONESHOT
1. Story

**When Angels Cry**

It was morning. The golden sun pressed through the windows of the castle known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The castle set on the lake's shore and well hidden from muggles (non – magic people) and other Wizard schools. Each and every student in this school was to be in bed or in their common rooms. The sky was still and the castle had never seemed so quiet or empty for that matter. It was like being alone in a sea full of nothing. The sea would be speechless.

Not even one ripple moved in the water of the lake. It was mid Juneand the scent of summer was in the air. The birds didn't chirp, because it was too hot for anything. They were probably off with the other birds, trying to survive through this heat. If it was any hotter, the lake would boil and dry. It already started to dry up, but some of it was still there. People couldn't help but wonder if the animals in the lake had any problems with this weather. There was no wind, no kind of rain, or even any other kind of watery substance. It was just pure sun. This heat was horrible.

The students and teachers began to worry if this were a drought. What would happen if it were? Would the student be sent home because of the water shortage? The children's wands wouldn't even produce the water they could. No matter what spell, it wouldn't happen. The water was limited and in a matter of days the lake would be dried up completely. When would these days end? All they wanted was one day of rain. That's all they wanted, and it wasn't going to happen. Not in this weather, because this was indeed a drought.

Not one cloud was in the sky as it filled with orange and pink. The sun was still rising as everyone laid snug in their beds, sweating. The castle was no longer cool; it was just as hot inside as it was out. People would be lining up to jump in the lake, by morning, as soon as they woke. How could people survive in this weather, how could they possible live here? It's been hot before, but never this bad. The windows were filled with sunshine dust and the grounds were becoming the color of tan. Everything was dying, and animals were staggering out of the forest, begging for water.

Dead bugs were constantly filling the cracks and openings in the windows and doors. Maybe they were trying to get inside for coolness but got trapped while entering. Dead spiders seemed to fall every time someone opened a door. The owls were getting restless and anxious to find coldness. The walls were becoming whitened as the sun drained each and every stone of the castle of its color. The only thing the students could possibly say was "We're all going to die." It was hot, but death was a rash answer.

The students were even getting restless and begging for another ice age. They would ask the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, to turn the school into ice. Pure ice was what they wanted. They would try and freeze their pillows and blankets, but even the heat was disturbing their wands to work properly. No matter how long or how much they tried, the heat seemed even worse. Even though it was morning, the lake was already loosing depth. The bank of the lake was becoming even more visible every second. If a student wanted to cool down, they would be smart to do it now. This lake would be no longer.

Everything seemed dead already. No movement was seen. The only thing that was noticeable was the grassy grounds. The sun was so hot that each piece of grass would be drained of its color before falling to a crisp. The grounds looked like they were mowed by sunlight, this was not right.

Tiny leaves of plants had sprouted from the ground. Then, clear prickles formed on the wide leaves and hurt anyone who stepped on it with bare feet. Hogwarts was beginning to look more and more like a desert. Nothing was on the grounds anymore. Too many things were now gone, now destroyed, and now a memory. Were things ever going to be the same again? It didn't seem like it. Anywhere you stepped the ground smelled like horror. It was nothing but the scent of Death.

All students were to stay in their common rooms until breakfast. It was just barely six in the morning and everyone but one person was asleep. This person was wide awake and staring at the blank wall of the Gryffindor Girl's Common Dormitory. She lay in her bed wearing shorts and tank top. She took in the smell, and even from the Dorm Room she could smell the scent. She pondered on the thought of how she was the only one that couldn't sleep in these conditions.

Hermione Granger was her name. The top student Hogwarts has ever seen since Lily Evans. Hermione lay in bed, sweating, and staring at a bunch in her ratting window curtains. Her hair was dry and her skin was flaky on her shoulders. She had received a large sunburn from her last Care of Magical Creatures lesson, but Madame Pomfrey couldn't remove it. Hermione's body twisted at her side as she reached under her pillow and pulled out a pealing book. This book was very old, and was basically ruined by this point.

It was Hermione's diary. She had stupidly left it in the window sill, and now it looked like a normal black book with gray paint spilled upon it. She pulled it open gently, so not to rip it, and gingerly flipped through the pages. They were page long notes about her thoughts and feelings. She grabbed a quill from her bedside table, dipped it in ink, and flipped to a new page. She then began to write. She stopped. What should she write about? She started to chew gently on the body of her quill and then stopped that too. She began writing again.

_Dear Diary,_

She began as she thought even more. Her mind was exploding with thoughts and feelings, but she couldn't write _all_ of them on paper. She did know precisely what she was going to write about. She scribbled something down and in no time her diary page was full. It had a short writing piece, but a picture was drawn above the writing. She concentrated hardest on the last line of the page. She sighed gently and her quill hit the page.

_Sometimes the very thing you're looking for is the one thing you can't see._

She closed her book firmly and sighed again. Her face was consistently shiny from the sweat she had dripped. 'This will never end' she thought. She believed they would all die this way in the end. "Good Bye World" was all she could say at the moment. Hermione looked to the side as a strip of wall paper was fried off the wall and she watched it peel off. The thick strip curled and hit the floor, and Hermione let out a sigh of frustration. She growled under her breath.

She stood and pulled back the glossy curtains of velvet that dripped with her sweat. She walked through them as the stuck like glue to her. She growled again as the furry substance of cloth made her sweat more, if it were possible. She heard the rustle of girls in their beds as they searched for comfort. She shook her head in disbelief. How could they sleep? 'Only one more week,' she thought. 'One more till Graduation.' She told herself this over and over. It was only one _week_ but in these conditions a week seemed more and more like a year.

Hermione was walking to the door as the smell of human sweat filled her nose. "Disgusting" she said simply as she pulled open the door. She couldn't stand these conditions, it had already been a week, and she thought she would go crazy if she lived through this any longer. Hermione felt sick as the weather pressed on, and even hotter days would come. How much longer were she, and the rest of the school, going to cope with this? These days are the kind that made Hermione jealous that muggles had machines called Air Conditioners. Too bad muggle items weren't allowed at Hogwarts.

Hermione entered the Common Room. Every wall was bare because every decoration had been ruined. Hermione felt bad for the portraits along the castle. They could feel the weather too, but they can not change their clothing. The Fat Lady spent her days moaning and groaning about how her hand fan wasn't enough to cool down. She was even more annoying then before. Hermione honestly never thought that were possible, but the Fat Lady was definitely more annoying now.

She thought she was the only one awake, but she was wrong. A boy sat on the red sofa and stared into an empty fire place. Hermione could give him that, it wasn't the same without a fire, but if she actually lit one then the school would probably burn to a crisp. She stared at this skinny boy that wore a white tee-shirt with a pair of blue shorts. Hermione's heart pounded. This boy was her best friend and the one she was over – the – heels about since fourth year. She loved him, with all her heart, but he looked at her as nothing but a friend.

"Harry," She spoke softly.

Hermione looked at him as he turned around. His pitch black hair seemed even darker then before. She gasped softly as he turned around. She was lost in a swirling mist of crystal clear, emerald eyes. The emerald stared down at her, but she shook her head from the daydream. She knew he was never going to be anything but a friend. She sighed, never.

"Hermione, good morning." Harry said in a saddened tone, and Hermione had indeed caught his tone.

"Morning," She paused. "What's wrong?" She asked sweetly.

She wondered if she was blushing or if it was just the heat. She took a seat in the chair across from Harry and waited for him to speak. She could tell something important was bothering him, but it definitely wasn't important. Well, it wasn't important to her. It seemed to be everything to Harry, but it made her sick to her stomach. Puking is what she felt like doing.

"Ginny broke up with me." He said. Hermione felt the sudden urge to throw up again.

"Oh, umm, sorry Harry." She said as if it was nothing, but Harry hadn't caught it.

_All of the night you came to me,_

_When some silly girl had set you free._

_You wondered how you'd make it through,_

_I wondered what was wrong with you._

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked loudly even though she wasn't meaning to.

"What?" Harry asked, taking that as a jealousy statement.

"Nothing, it's just every time you lose a girlfriend you act like it's the end of the world." Hermione said with a tiny laugh to ease his confusion.

Harry smiled nervously, maybe she was right. Hermione slouched in the chair to find comfort, but was unable to find anything but more heat. She groaned softly and Harry looked at her with sympathy. Hermione was drenched in pure sweat and the showers and fountains were not working. She had no source of water available. This was not going well at all.

"Hermione," Harry started. "What are we going to do?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked as she shifted in her seat more.

"You know precisely what I mean." Harry said. "What are we going to do about this heat?" He asked after a few awkward minutes of nothing.

Hermione stared at him with blankness. She didn't know what to do about it, and neither did any other student or staff member in this school. Hermione soon lost thought again. Harry's eyes had locked with hers. She felt a sudden rush of satisfaction before Harry's eyes had snapped her back into reality when he looked away. Even though she had come back, his image still remained locked in her head.

_I see the passion in your eyes,_

_Sometimes it's all a big surprise._

"Hermione?" Harry asked and Hermione soon lost her dazed expression.

"Sorry," She apologized. "I got lost in… thought." She lied.

She wasn't even thinking about what Harry said, because she was thinking about Harry in general. His emerald eyes stared back with so much concern that it was unbelievable. Hermione looked out the window as a blood red sky was set. Reddened so much it pierced the eyes of many. Hermione put a confused look on her face and spoke.

"Red," She said awkwardly.

Harry looked at her with confusion. What was she talking about? 'I am here sweating my ass off and she is talking about colors?' he thought savagely. He shook his head because the heat was leaking into it. The heat was making him crazy. Hermione thought if it got any hotter then he'd do something drastic, but he seemed to be acting rather normal. 'Strange,' was all she could think.

"Red?" Harry asked, still confused.

"Isn't that strange?" Hermione asked.

Hermione stood from her seat as she walked to the window and stared helplessly out. Harry was most confused and a tad bit annoying at this moment. Harry watched her move. As soon as his eyes lay on the blood red sky he asked himself something: 'why is the sky so red?" Then his memory flashed to something, only one thing: the angel. It was said that an angel controlled the weather. It would rain if she cried, it would snow if she was cold, and it would thunder if she was mad. Hermione's mind was set on the angel too. How could this happen? The only way the sky would be red is if the angel was bleeding. Why would an angel be bleeding?

Harry removed himself from his seat and joined Hermione at the window. She was worried. Harry was worried too, but he was more confused then anything. Something bad must be happening in the heavens or some where that they didn't know about. Hermione kept her eyes glued onto the bloody sky, and Harry could hear her tremble.

"Harry," she said with fear in her voice. "This is bad." She said, simply horrified.

She tore her eyes away from the window and twisted sharply around. Hermione's foot had been caught in the sun dusted rug on the floor and tripped. She thought she hit the ground, but she hit something else instead. She opened her eyes as Harry lay beneath her light, sweaty body. She knew this was most unsanitary, but she couldn't help get lost in Harry's eyes again. Her eyes had soon fallen on Harry's quivering lip. She wanted to press hers onto his so badly, but snapped from her dream.

"You alright?" he asked sweetly. 'She has beautiful eyes,' he thought.

"Yes, sorry." She blushed a deep red. "I didn't mean to fall on you." She said truthfully.

"No harm done." He laughed.

Hermione stood and held out a friendly hand to Harry and pulled him to his feet once he accepted it. Hermione smiled sweetly to him before beginning to pace across the room. She would die for coolness right now. She groaned loudly as she stomped her foot firmly on the ground uncontrollably. Her mother once told her that love could make you do crazy things, but she never knew heat could. She growled sharply again and walked for the door.

"That's it!" she said, frustrated. "Are you coming Harry?" She asked before disappearing behind the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Hermione walked angrily down the steps in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. She wasn't supposed to be out of the common room, but she couldn't care less at this moment. She turned after hearing a shout from the hall. Hermione didn't know what happened before a black cloak flew over her head. She thought someone had trying to kidnap her as she tried to fight back, but she was wrong. Harry had draped his invisibility cloak over her head and explained that if she wasn't careful she would be caught. Harry asked numerous times where she was going, but she hadn't answered once the entire time.

She just pulled them down the grayed halls and found the castle completely empty. She led them to a passageway that led onto the grounds. Harry knew they were supposed to be inside so he tried holding her back, but knowing Hermione you would know it was useless. Hermione took Harry's hand and pulled him onto the deserted grounds under the bloody sky. Harry knew where she was going now, but why was she taking him the almost empty lake? Hermione was indeed taking him there, and she was relieved to fine that not much water was gone from it. She released Harry's hand and walked out from under the cloak.

"Coming?" Hermione asked. She had asked in a flirtatious tone and had not even realized it. Harry had realized it, but he assumed it was a joke… or just a dream.

"Swimming… you ran out of the castle to go swimming?" Harry asked and thinking this was rather funny then strange.

"Yes," She said approvingly. "The heat was driving me mad, but you're welcome to sweat." She teased and stepped into the water.

Harry laughed slightly as Hermione stepped in. The gentle waves were flowing up her feet and crashing against her ankles. Hermione then felt something that she hadn't in weeks, wind. A huge gust of wind had made full contact with her and then she felt nothing. The gust was gone, and the pure heat had returned. She turned to face Harry, but she stopped herself before she spoke. Harry's cloak laid peacefully on the rotting ground, but no Harry in sight. He was gone, but where in Merlin's Beard could he have gone?

Just then she heard something splash in the water. She turned slowly so not to alarm it. Her heart was beating hard as she turned. She thought she was a goner, and she was going to die with Harry missing. Then her thoughts changed, what could possibly be following her? Before she came up with an idea though, her mind went blank. She didn't know what to do, so she turned a little faster then let out a small yelp. She put her hand to her heart and felt it race.

"Boo." A man said from behind her before he was punched in the shoulder by her.

"POTTER!" Hermione said in a joking enrage. "I am going to kill you!" She laughed.

She smiled as she grabbed a hold of him and pushed him face first into the water. Harry had grabbed her ankle and made her fall backwards in the water and let out a scream of laughter. She looked up at the man as slow, gentle waves picked her up a little and moved her back and forth. Hermione smiled sheepishly at him.

'_Cause there was a time when all I did was wish:_

_You'd tell me this was love._

_It's not the way I hoped, or how I planned,_

_But somehow it's enough._

She just looked at him. Their eyes locked deeply.

_And now we're standing face to face,_

_Isn't this world a crazy place?_

_Just when I thought our chance had passed,_

_You go and save the best for last._

"I guess I win." Harry said proudly.

"Not this time." Hermione said. She grabbed the waist band of his jeans without thinking and pulled him forward into the water.

A slight splash was made as Harry's body had cracked the surface of the water. Hermione was laughing and by this point had completely forgotten all about the weather. She just laughed as Harry picked his head up out of the water. His hair was draped over the sides of his face. He shook his head at a fast pace before stopping. He reminded Hermione much like a young child. This wasn't a child though; it was a hansom man whom Hermione loved. He filled her stomach with butterflies. She pulled back a drape of his hair lightly with her finger so she could see his face. She smiled.

"You'll pay." Harry teased.

"Really?" Hermione laughed. "What are you going to do… splash me?" She said childishly.

Harry shook his head, pulled in a breath, and sunk in the water. She couldn't see his image over the surface anymore. The bubbles were quickly popping. Hermione looked around; he couldn't possibly stay under water that long, not without air. Hermione's memory soon flashed back to forth year. Harry had been entered in the Triwizard Tournament, unwillingly, and was set in a task that required him to use a concoction called Guillyweed that basically turned him into a fish. Harry hated water ever since that day, and Hermione was surprised he even followed her in. Hermione looked around, because Harry still hadn't got out of the water. Hermione couldn't help, but worry.

"Harry?" she asked as she shifted her hands in the shallow water. "Harry, where are you?" she asked in a worried tone.

At this point Hermione was really worried. She sifted her fingers in the cloudy water and she saw a small spout erupt from the waters edge. The sprout of water hit her directly in the face. When she wiped the water from her face, she saw Harry sit up out of the water wearing a champion smile. Hermione returned a devilish smile towards him and spoke in a mischief tone.

"You are going down Potter." Hermione said playfully.

Harry gave her a yeah – right look when she had suddenly pounced on him. Her body had lain across his as she stared into his eyes. Anyone that saw this would assume they were a couple, but they knew they were just fooling around. Hermione looked down at him and smiled. She laughed quietly and held herself up by putting all her weight on her arms. Her eyes remained locked with his.

"Do I win?" She asked as her wet curtain of hair dripped with water.

"Fine," Harry said softly. "You win." He laughed.

"Thank you." She said in a final tone.

She moved locks of her wet hair behind her ears and sat up. The water was moving across her lap as she helped Harry to sit. He smiled at her with a shake of his head. He was amazed on why she cared so much about winning something so stupid. Hermione just sat up, gloating, and a flirting smile crawled across her lips.

"That was fun." Harry commented after. He panted softly after shaking his head fiercely to stop the water from dripping.

"Yeah," Hermione said in a saddened tone. She didn't want it to end.

No matter how much she wanted her dream to leave her head, it wouldn't. She had to face the facts that Harry just wasn't the person that liked her. Sure there was Ron, but Ron wasn't the same. Ron would rather eat during a "cozy time" then show his love. Hermione looked down and saw her shirt sticking tightly to her. She crossed her arms slowly, to not seem so obvious, and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. He moved so he sat right in front of her. Hermione's mind was still on why Harry never saw her as more then a friend.

_But now we're standing face to face,_

_Isn't this world a crazy place?_

"Nothing," She lied. "But that _was_ fun." She laughed.

She sighed heavily as she fell forwards on purpose and laid her head upon Harry's lap. He hadn't minded at all on this move. He simply moved the wet strings of hair out of her face and smiled sweetly at her. Hermione smiled lovingly back and was curious to know why he was doing this. She couldn't complain, because things like this only happen in her dreams. Her dreams meant the world to her, and this boy meant more then that. She knew that this man was the key to her dream; he was the key for the un-opening lock.

"Maybe we-" Harry stopped. "Look!" He said, amazed.

Harry raised his arm and pointed to the sky. Hermione focused her view on where he had pointed and sighed. The sky was no longer the color of blood, but the color of a lightened blue. It looked normal, but the heat had not changed one bit. The sky looked perfect, like the usual days, but everything else looked the same since the weather problem. Hermione stared back at Harry, why did she lay purposely in his lap? She wasn't his girlfriend, so why?

"Maybe we should go in, breakfast should be starting soon." Harry recommended. He even didn't want to leave.

"Perhaps," Hermione spoke. "But we'll probably get caught."

"So, at least we didn't go nuts because of the heat." He said, and Hermione shrugged.

"Oh well, but maybe a drying spell will work on our clothes. Our wands have been working alright lately, just not when you want to create anything that has to do with water." She laughed.

Harry nodded, it was worth a try. Hermione came out of the water with her tight red shorts and small black tank top. They stuck to her like glue and she was relieved to know it was water, and not sweat. Hermione stood still as Harry raised his wand to her. He cast the spell and it had indeed worked successfully. Hermione felt depressed, the water felt so nice, and she would soon return to sweating. Harry walked out of the water next. His light blue wind shorts dripped with water. To Hermione's enjoyment, he also wore a white t-shirt that stuck to him too. It showed everything beneath it. She covered her eyes with a laugh. She muttered the spell embarrassingly, and laughed as he dried instantly.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked after ruffling his hair a bit.

"Water and white don't mix." She giggled.

Harry blushed slightly as he moved to her and started raping his fingers against the top of her head. She was laughing insanely as she pleaded her sorrys for noticing. Hermione knew he was only playing, but she wasn't sorry. She thought it was amusing and quite enjoyable to her pleasure. She noticed that the last few hours Harry had been flirting with her, and this was truly strange. It was unbelievably strange.

_Sometimes the snow falls down in June,_

_Sometimes the sun goes round the moon._

Harry stopped and slung his arm around the shoulders of his friend. He removed his arm so he could drape the invisibility cloak around them and remained perfectly silent. Hermione had made one mistake though; she started yelping when she stubbed her toe on a plant stand. Harry kept warning her to be quiet, but it was too late. Someone had pulled the cloak off their heads and spoke.

"Good morning." A woman said tersely.

"Professor," Harry and Hermione said in unison.

They had spun around, Hermione still wincing from the pain in her foot, and came face to face with a flaring Professor McGonagall. Hermione wasn't sure if she didn't have feelings or she was insane, because even in this weather she wore the same long, thick, heavy robes as always. Was she completely insane or did she _like_ heat? Hermione couldn't believe it, not one bit.

"Would either of you care to explain why you are out of your rooms so early when you are not supposed to be?" McGonagall asked impatiently. "And why is your cloak wet Potter?" She asked in disgust.

"It's my fault," Hermione stepped forward. "It isn't Harry's fault. I made him come with me and we took a swim in the lake." Hermione paused. McGonagall seemed to look a bit more comfortable when she heard the word lake. Hermione was guessing she thought the cloak was from sweating. "I'm sorry; the heat was just making me crazy." She mumbled.

"We were heading back to the common room now." Harry said quickly.

"I see, it's believable how this weather can make you act strange, but under no circumstances were you to leave the castle without permission!" She hissed.

"Sorry," They both responded.

"It's alright, but as punishment I will take ten points from Gryffindor and both of you will receive detention." McGonagall said sadly. "Now, I advise you to get back to you're common room. Oh and Potter," She said and Harry stopped. "You're lucky it was me who caught you." She said.

Harry nodded and followed Hermione up the stairs. They had been stopped by someone else along the way though, Professor Snape. They explained that McGonagall had already punished them, but he couldn't resist the urge to take more points. Both were rewarded with the loss of fifty points each. No matter how much Harry loathed Snape, he never could give the courage to stand up to him. That seemed highly impossible. Hermione returned to the common room with a maddened Harry tailing her. He wasn't mad at her, he was mad at Snape. Hermione, though, acted as if it were nothing and plopped down in the nearest chair. She let out another heavily sigh.

"It was worth it." She said with a hint of astonish in her eyes.

"I guess, but why do you seem so happy?" Harry asked, thinking back to the take-away-fifty-points-each gag.

"Because it was just…" she froze. She almost said the words 'you and me.' That would have been devastating. (Sarcasm there!)

"It was just?" Harry asked with confusion.

"Magical…" She almost whispered.

* * *

Hermione felt really stupid for the rest of the day. Why did she have to open her mouth and say that her encounter with Harry was magical? It's true that she thought that, but she should have lied. Harry probably thought she was stupid. She spent hours in her room thinking about whether she should tell Harry that she loved him or keep it a secret. She took something from her bedside table and shoved it hastily into her pocket. She removed her self from her position and walked out of the room. She mumbled something about not wanting to go to detention as she left. She sighed.

Harry had already been in detention. He spent the day polishing each and every one of the trophies. Everything was completely quiet, until Harry heard something outside the room. He exited the room to find congregated teachers rushing down the hall. McGonagall broke from the group and yelled "Get back to your room Potter" without explanation. Harry had disobeyed her and taken a different hallway. He snuck behind the glowing fire columns as he made his way down the hall. Two more teachers ran down the hall and were in a conversation about something involving someone being captured. His first intention was to tell Ron, but something else swirled in his head: He might have heard incorrectly.

He scurried along the corridor as he ducked behind each stand, chair, and bench that was in sight. He hadn't thought at all as he followed Professor McGonagall to the forbidden hallway. It was located through a trapdoor on the third floor. Harry was in complete control with not getting caught, until he heard a sharp click sound behind him. Harry twisted around, grasping his wand, and faced it.

"Peeves!" Harry said wistfully.

"Tisk Tisk, seventh year out of bed. Filch should know right away." He cackled after clicking his tongue.

"Don't you…" Harry warned, but it was too late. A sound exploded through the hallways.

"STUDENT," the sound up rose. "OUT OF BED!" Peeves screeched.

Harry looked around. He couldn't get caught again, because he couldn't afford another detention. Peeves kept screaming and yelling with all his might, and all Harry could do is stand still. Peeves started screaming Harry's last name, and he knew he was busted. He turned to run, but instead came face to face with the robes of Professor McGonagall.

"Evening Potter," McGonagall said disapprovingly.

"Sorry Professor," Harry said as he stood up straight. "For running into you I mean." Harry said weakly.

"Potter, I thought I told you to go back to your dorm!" She said motherly. "I'd rather have you there then following me to find that Ms. Granger has been…" She was getting side-trapped. Harry was listening closely. "Oh dear, perhaps, I've said too much?" she asked.

"What happened to Hermione?" Harry blurted and McGonagall shook her head.

"Oh no Potter, I know you." She said orderly. "You have a knack for always saving the day, but not this time." She said.

"What's different between this and others?" He asked quickly. He needed to know what happened to Hermione.

"This is far too dangerous Potter!" McGonagall hissed. "I forbid you to leave the school, and I will stick to that word." McGonagall said, relaxed.

"Fine," Harry snapped back and walked down the hall. "If you won't help me, maybe another teacher will." She said greedily.

"Another teacher will not help you!" McGonagall hissed.

Harry had ignored her as he returned down the hall. He could still here the loud, annoying, and quite familiar cackle from Peeves the Poltergeist. Everyone absolutely hated Peeves for his cruel jokes; actually there were only two people in the entire school that thanked him once in a while. These two were pranksters too though, and were saving up to buy their own joke shop. Harry sometimes looked up to Fred and George, they were quite the laugh. Those two really can make anyone laugh, even on the saddest day. Too bad they graduated.

Harry was even further down the hall when he heard more teachers coming. He ducked behind a plant, and made sure Peeves had not seen. Harry peered through the leaves of the plants as his heart pounded madly. He listened closely and recognized the voices almost instantly. He waited as two men walked down the hall and into the light. Harry shifted a little so he was invisible (to them) and listened to Snape and Dumbledore's conversation.

"Professor, what are we to do?" Snape asked as his cold black eyes stared at Dumbledore.

"I don't know Severus. Ms. Granger has enough knowledge to fight Voldemort, but I question her strength." Dumbledore spoke sadly. "I don't think she has ever fought anyone so powerful."

"Where was she taken?" Snape asked awkwardly.

"I'm afraid that she was captured during detention," Dumbledore paused. "In the dark forest."

"Why have they taken _her_ though?" Snape asked.

"She has the knowledge of eighty wizards in one, but she still remains in a muggle family." Dumbledore shook slightly.

"Muggleborn? But sire, if she is muggleborn then he will surely…" He was cut off.

"Kill her," Dumbledore said with a tear in his eye. "I'm afraid he will."

At this point, Dumbledore and Snape and disappeared from the hallway. Harry had got up almost immediately and rushed down the hall the opposite way. He had his wand in hand and his cloak around his shoulders. He had to save Hermione, before it was too late. He put the cloak's hood over his head so no one could realize it were him. He set off across the dead grounds, and into the dark forest. He looked back and he kept getting a feeling that proposed someone was following him. He circled behind the trees to see if anyone really was following him, but obviously no one was. He just kept going deeper and deeper into the forest.

Harry had a lot of memories in this forest. He once had to search for a hurt unicorn and met the first centaur he had ever laid eyes upon. That was of course in first year, but then in second year he finally was able to meet Aragog. Aragog was a massive spider who knew about the Chamber of Secrets. Then in third year, both Harry and Hermione went back in time to save Harry's godfather and Hagrid's hippogriff. Many things came back to his mind, horrible and scary, but they were worth remembering.

Harry bundled his cloak closer so no one could see his face, clothes, or even shoes. He thought if Voldemort was really there then he could disguise himself as a death eater. He pressed through the forest as the familiar burning sliced through his scar. He felt his forehead splitting in two, but was not split into a large opening. He hid behind the closest tree and saw something that would never leave his mind. This picture was both cruel and heart breaking.

Twelve or thirteen, it was hard to count, death eaters were gathered together and cheering slightly. Voldemort stood in front of the gang, and behind him was horror that seemed unreal. Hermione was inches off the ground with her back to the trunk of a tree. She was set up not by magic, but a long steel sword directly in her chest. Below her lay a puddle of blood and her clothes and hair dripped with it. Harry drew his hand to his mouth and resisted back a few steps. This wasn't happening, never.

"Intruders!" one of the death eaters hissed.

"Find him!" Voldemort ordered.

Harry moved back as his cloak blended in with the midnight sky. He backed up as he heard other foot steps around him. His head was swirling and the shearing pain in his forehead was unbearable. He put his back to a tree and heard others circling the area. He held his breath as he heard the silent whispers of death eaters. He felt his life shorten, but then let out a sigh of relief. He assumed they had returned to Voldmort's clutches. He took a small step forward. He felt something make a gash in his back, but paid no mind.

As soon as his foot hit the ground, a small twig had snapped in half. In a matter of seconds over four pairs of ruthless hands bore his blood that was soaking through is robes. He tried to fight his way out, but nothing seemed to work. Suddenly shouts saying "we found the intruder, we found the intruder!" leaked from the once quiet forest. Harry felt he was loosing a lot of blood, but he couldn't exactly do anything. Soon he was brought into the clearing, and pushed down on his knees in front of Voldemort.

"Who do we have here?" Voldemort asked. "Has Dumbledore thought of a new trick perhaps?" He circled around the cloaked man.

"Not quite," Harry said in a deep voice, unlike his own. He felt his breathes growing shorter.

"Well, well, well if it isn't," Voldmort stopped and Harry felt his foot hit directly to the side of his rib cage. Harry fell down slightly. "Snape?" Harry let out a growl.

"I am not Snape!" Harry declared. Even if he was the dark lord, no one confuses him with Snape!

"Then stand up, for you shall work for me now." Voldemort hissed.

"I shall not serve anyone as unworthy as you!" Harry sneered.

Harry didn't know what to do. Voldemort was circling him, kicking him, and laughing coldly at him. Harry's mind then flashed to Hermione. He stood and stared at her lifeless body bound to the trunk of the Evergreen Tree. Hermione dripped with blood, and the same blood appeared on the hands of Voldemort. Harry then probably did the most stupid thing imaginable. He removed his hood.

"We meet again," Harry said as he pulled of his hood. "Voldemort." Harry finished as every death eater had gasped.

"Potter," Voldemort hissed. "I'm sure this is what you were looking forward to seeing." He gestured towards Hermione and let out a wicked shriek of laughter.

"What have you done to Hermione?" Harry demanded he answer.

"You honestly don't feel for this mudblood, do you?" Voldemort asked rather innocently.

"She is muggleborn, but so what!" Harry laughed. "Must be you're jealous because a muggleborn is smarter then a half blood." Harry laughed louder.

"How dare you, talk to the Dark Lord like that?" One of the death eaters hissed.

"Easy Lucius," Voldemort warned. "I can handle this."

"Of course," Lucius threw Harry a sneer "My lord." He bowed for Voldemort.

"Now Harry…" Voldemort turned to him after sending Malfoy away. "Mudbloods don't belong in this world. We don't have to fight, because with your power I could use you." He said gently.

"Use me?" He shook his head.

"Come now Harry," Voldemort said persuasively. "Join me, and live forever." He smiled.

"LIAR!" Harry hissed.

Voldemort had become aroused and pointed his wand directly at Harry. He wore the face of a mad person being forced to do something. Harry only did what was he was taught to do, and he armed himself. Voldemort had sent the death eaters to stop all from entering the forest and all that was in the forest were him, Voldemort, and Hermione's lifeless body.

"Don't make me kill you Harry." Voldemort teased.

"What else do I have? You already sank low enough to kill the woman I love!" He blurted.

Harry clasped his hand quickly over his mouth. Did he just admit he _loved_ Hermione? They were friends, just friends. Why did he say love though? He did secretly like her… but he was nothing to her.

_Just when I thought our chance had passed,_

_You go and save the best for last._

"So," Voldemort let out a victorious laugh. "You do love this girl." He circled Harry again.

"Yes, no, yes, no." He had half of his mind saying yes and the other half said no.

"Make up your mind!" Voldemort hissed.

"Fine!" Harry snipped loudly. "I love her!"

"Good, because now I _have_ a reason to kill her." Voldemort laughed.

Harry pondered for a moment as the words swam in his head. Voldemort said his statement in present tense. Harry's mind was flashing, but his heart rose into his throat and pounded. If he said he _has_ a reason then he… he…

"She's alive." Harry stated.

"How'd you know?" Voldemort hissed. Harry didn't answer.

Harry disobeyed Voldemort's commands and walked to Hermione. The sword was indeed false. It was half of the sword and was raised up by magic so it looked like it was inside of her. Then he noticed that the blood was nothing but colored water. Harry analyzed Hermione for a moment and sharply turned to face Voldemort again. If only daggers could shoot out his eyes. That would be something Harry would want to witness personally.

"You bastard!" Harry sneered. "You put her under a sleeping drought." He spoke. "You just wanted to lure me here, and then kill her." Harry spoke.

"Indeed, I wanted you to witness it." Voldemort's voice over powered his.

Voldemort raised his wand. Harry thought he was killing her now, but thankfully ended up wrong. He watched as Hermione slowly stirred. She was still paralyzed to the tree and her voice was quite raspy. She sounded like she was barely inches away from death.

"Harry," Hermione coughed.

"Hermione," Harry answered and ran to her. "You're going to be alright." He whispered.

"Harry, I know I'm going to die here." She coughed rashly. "But before I do, I have something." She said.

"You will not die." Harry said and pulled her face to his.

"My front pocket." She said. She completely ignored him.

Harry did as he was told. He reached in the front of her pocket and pulled out a paper. It was folded and crimpled as if it was wadded and opened a million times. Hermione's shaky hand reached the skin of Harry's cheek and Harry was amazed she could move her arms. She kissed his cheek.

"I want you to know that I love you." She said and took in a deep breath. "Good Bye." She said without even a shed of fear.

"No!" Harry said and kissed her lips. "I love you too Hermione," He cried. "Don't leave me."

"Come now Harry, fight like a man!" Voldemort hissed. "Avada Kedavra!" Hermione's body had fallen to the ground.

"No!" Harry ran to her as soon as possible. She was dead. "You killed her," Harry cried. "CRUCIO!" Harry yelled at him.

"Ah!" Voldemort said as he twitched slightly. He then stopped. "You're going to pay for that! IMPERIO!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry said at exactly the same time.

Harry's wand then did something miraculous. His wand began vibrating beneath his fingers as a bright, blinding light shot from the end. Voldemort was screeching the word "no" and Harry could see that Voldemort's wand had incinerated through the light. The light went away and Voldemort was plunged into a tree and he sifted into ashes. Suddenly a voice was shouting "The death mark is gone! The death mark has disappeared!" Harry would have smiled, but something else came to his mind.

"I did it Hermione." He cried as he cradled her lifeless body in his arms and rocked her back and forth. "I killed him… please wake up." He pleaded.

His tears trailed down his cheeks as he did the one thing that meant so much to him. He kissed her. He kissed her dead, frozen lips and hoped it might revive her. The muggle Fairy Tales ended that way, but he had to face that this was real. He cradled her and cried into her dead body.

"Wake up Hermione," He pleaded. "Please wake up, please?" He begged.

Harry then remembered something. The paper Hermione had given was still laying crimpled in his pocket. He removed the paper, wiped the tears from his eyes, and read the letter. It brought even more tears to his eyes.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I saw him again. The one man I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love him so much, and he sees me as nothing but a friend. Why do I have to be so different? Maybe if I wasn't the usual bookworm, he might like me. I want to be the Someone he's searching for, but he doesn't see me. I want to live with him, die with him, and have a family with him. I want to spend the rest of my life knowing he loves me, knowing he'll be there for me, and knowing he would do anything for me. I'd do anything for him. I want to wake in the morning to find him kissing me. I want to wake with anticipation as I wait for him to wake. I want to kiss him until the end of time, because that's all that matters. I want to live my life with the man I love. The man that sees me as nothing but a bookworm, a brat, and a scared little girl is who I love. I can be the woman he's looking for, if only he'd give me a chance. I will love you forever Harry Potter. I promise. I love him Diary and I want him to know this:_

_Sometimes the very thing you're looking for,_

_Is the one thing you can't see._

Harry held the letter close in his hand as he looked at Hermione's lifeless body again. Harry then realized he loved her all along. It was too late though, he couldn't tell her… she was gone. What if her death was his fault? Harry held the letter tightly as he looked into the sky. Why wasn't it raining? An angel would make it rain if she cried, was Hermione's death not sad? He looked back down to the broken sword that Voldemort had tricked him with and grabbed it.

"I love you Hermione." He said. He then repeated the last line of her letter: "_Sometimes the very thing you're looking for, is the one thing you can't see._" He looked at her. "I didn't see you Hermione, and now I do. It's too late though, I can't tell you how much I love you. I can show you though. I love you Hermione… I LOVE YOU!" He cried.

Harry raised the sword and he thrust it into his torso. He felt the pain simmer, but it was hard to breathe. Blood poured from the corner of his mouth as he closed his eyes and fell back into the dirt. He had just enough life to entwine his fingers with Hermione's. Slowly he passed on.

_Just went I thought our chance had passed,_

_You'd go and save the best for last._

_Mmmmmm…_

_You went and saved the best for last._

As soon as Harry passed, a large raindrop had fell from the sky and landed on Harry and Hermione's linked hands. In only a few moments the rain had become intense. Cold, hard rain was pouring down like no tomorrow. There wasn't a tomorrow for two people, though. The two lay on the solid ground, dead. Their souls are to pass on to the next life and the wizarding world would be safe again. Hogwarts will always remember one thing: This day was the day the Angels cried.

The End

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey everyone, I have never written a One-Shot story, so I thought I'd try. I cried when I wrote this, and I thought I should post it as soon as possible. I hope I get many reviews on this… I really want to know what people think. Thank you to all who do read this!**

**Airalynn**

**Song: Save the Best for Last by Vanessa Williams **

**Re-Posted: (MONDAY) JUNE 13, 2005**


	2. Author's Review!

**When Angels Cry**

**Author's Review:**

**Hey everyone. I wanted to send out some reviews in hopes that other people might once again see this on the recent box and have more people read it. This is a note and I am writing to all who reviewed. Thanks guys, you're the best!**

**the-shadowed-one – **I agree that it was a little intense and I probably shouldn't have made them both die together, but I thought it would add a little way of showing how Harry really loved her. I hope you enjoyed it, and I wouldn't exactly call it perfect writing. Thanks for the cookie! Lol.

**PrincessPotter – **Well I can't exactly tell you when I'm writing next, because I haven't in a while. I can't believe you cried at the end. I cried, but only because I couldn't believe I wrote it. Romeo and Juliet happens to be one of my favorite plays. I admire it so much, but that's not where I got the idea to have them both die.

**pumpkinpie4ever – **Thank you. I do admit that this probably the best story I've ever wrote. Next to "Unleash My Pain," of course. I'm glad you liked it, but it doesn't deserve a brilliant or an A+. I rate my own stories, and that one I think was a B.

**Crazy Poet – **Hauntingly Beautiful? That's so sweet! I've never heard that term before and when I read it I couldn't believe it. Thank you so much, and I'm glad you liked the story. One of my best, but not fully.

**track star – **Thank you. I didn't put that much detail into Voldemort's death because I thought it would bore out the story. I tried putting as little detail into the fight scene and more into the romance and background of the story. I think it came out pretty well, but I don't agree it was _amazing_. I had a lot of spelling errors and things like that.

**Maggie – **It was a moving story? I haven't read it in like a month so I had no idea how it could be a moving story. Haha. Thanks and maybe I should check back on that.

**angel-yuripa – **I don't think you'd want to write like me. This story is nothing but detail. So if you use my writing tip then I think it might come in handy: Explain the small things before the big. For example: I explained her book (diary) and it came out pretty good. I work on the little things, and not work around. Thank you, and I appreciate you saying "OMG this is actually one of the greatest, saddest love stories EVER!"

**JCAL – **Shouldn't you know why Harry died? Lol. Harry died because after he saw Hermione die he realized he couldn't live without her. He loved her and that page that he read from the diary proved that he needed to be with her. Does the explain more to you then before?

**Imio – **I couldn't agree with you more, but I would appreciate it if you didn't say nasty things about my favorite pieces of work. Romeo and Juliet was so amazingly perfect that you should be shot for saying that. Not really, but let's pretend. By the way, no matter what you say I would NEVER shut down my computer.

**A Helpful Friend – **It one of my favorite songs and I thought it fit nicely with the story line. Troll, yup that'd be 'im. Hahaha. I was talking like Hagrid, because it's fun! Lol. I love melodramatic stories. He claimed he didn't write storied, but I betcha he does but he doesn't want me to read them :P.

**Nashayla – **Did you enjoy the book? I'd have to say it wasn't one of her best, but it was still good. You didn't have to take my advice, but I value your effort to read it. Thank you so very much and it's not hard to see what kind of stories you like. Telling by your story you'd like sweet, fluffy, and a little of sadness. Thank you so much for your review, because it means the world! I couldn't thank you enough either. You've helped me a lot and I'm glad we're Email pals. It's so fun because I love your emails. They sure do seem to brighten up my days! Thank you thank you thank you for being YOU! Oh, and guess what! Daniel Radcliffe's 16th birthday is SATURDAY! Hahaha, sorry, but I'm obsessed.


End file.
